Kronos' Past Resort
by PixiePiper
Summary: Set between PJ3 and 4, this story is about a daughter of Poseidon that Kronos, the lord of time, calls from the past to fulfil the prophecy in his advantage. Luke must train her to bring down the gods but what effect will this girl have on him? Rated K just because some people are picky. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 - Naomi

Hey guys :) This is set between books 3 and 4. I wrote it on holiday when I didn't have access to internet or my other story but I hope you like it. If you do please follow, favourite and, mostly, review. Reviews really motivate me to keep writing so if you want more, please do. Anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Naomi **

I'd known I was a demigod all my life. My dad often spoke to me and my mum had always told me so. I'd been sent to an orphanage because my mom couldn't get work. Ever since she'd had me she'd had trouble. The whole community looked down on her for having a child out of wedlock, even after we'd moved. She could've told people she was a widow, that my dad had died, but she refused to. She always said that she hated having to lie. Of course she couldn't tell people the whole truth, they would've locked her up, but she didn't want to lie more then was absolutely necessary.

When I was younger, dad would visit me but over time he began to visit less and less. The last time I'd seen him face to face was in 1911, the last year I'd lived with mom. He'd appeared on my birthday and simply said. '_I see a great future for you Naomi. I wish I could spend more time with you before then but war is brewing. I can't visit you anymore. I have to deal with some of my other children. They may be about to start a war and I must do everything within my power to stop them. Happy Birthday Naomi.' _And then he had vanished as though I'd only imagined him. But that was way before things really kicked off.

It was just a normal day when it all started. Well, as normal as it gets for an orphaned half-blood. 20th December, 1913, San Francisco. I'd gone shopping for Mr Haygate, the manager of the orphanage, and on the way back I'd run into trouble.

I could see my breath rising in front of me in a misty cloud as I ran down the alleyway. As I turned the corner halfway down I skidded on a patch of snow-covered ice. I picked myself up and stumbled on. The alley let out on to Brookside Lane and I crossed the quiet road before glancing over my shoulder once more. The looming shape was just appearing around the corner of the alley. I scrambled through the hedge and found myself at the edge of the brook. At any other time of year the sound of running water would having been filling my ears but right now in the middle of winter it was frozen solid.

I heard a roar behind me and realised that the monster must have reached the hedge. There was no time to run for bridge off to my right. I'd have to take the short-cut. I hurriedly knelt and placed my hand against the ice. It stung my palm but it only took a moment for me to sense the water below. It was beneath almost a metre of solid ice.

I started running across the river, going as fast as I dared without slipping, but I wasn't halfway across before I heard a tearing noise behind me. I glanced back and quickened my pace. The monster had ripped up the hedge. I still wasn't a 100% certain of what it was but I was starting to think that it was some sort of giant. It was massive with blue skin and purple hair. Also it would explain why I'd survived this long. I knew giants were stupid and after being half drowned twice already you would think that it would have learnt not to let me near water. As I reached the opposite bank, I turned and saw the giant monster stepping out onto the ice. It started cracking under his weight but he wouldn't be on there long enough to make it break completely. I raised my hand and focused. I could feel the water rushing beneath the ice. I clenched my fist and beneath the ice a giant fist formed of water. It smashed upwards, right underneath the giant and the ice around it collapsed. He plunged downwards into the funnel I had caused the water to make. It rose around him and he roared in anger. He glared down at the water surrounding him and breathed on it. Wherever the misty vapour of his breath touched it, it turned to ice. I stared in amazement as the frost spread downwards through the water, making it look like crystal statue. Then he braced and the ice shattered, flying in all directions.

Before I could react his arm reached out and grabbed me. He lifted my into the air, my arms pinned to my sides. I squirmed but I couldn't reach the dagger at my belt. The giant stood at the side of the bank, examining me as though I was some vaguely interesting wildlife. He didn't however try to eat me as I'd thought he might. Suddenly I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, as though I was on a really fast ride. Everything around me blurred and then my surroundings changed. It was still just about recognisable as the same river but now it was just a trickle of water at the bottom of a ditch. The sun shone and it was obviously early spring. I blinked in the light. The giant lowered me gently to the ground then he lumbered off into the wood as though his job was done. On the other side of the stream I could see that the wood now took up that side of the stream as well. Through the trees I could just see a few dilapidated old buildings, evidently abandoned.

'So nice of you to finally let our ice-giant catch you.' I whipped round at the voice and saw a young guy, probably around 20, standing between two armoured guards. He had pale blond hair and blue eyes. He was quite handsome but a scar disfigured his cheek. His clothes were strange. He wore faded blue pants that looked like they were made of a rough material. His shirt was snowy white and he wore shoes that looked tough and much better than anything I'd ever owned. Facing him, I felt extremely grubby. I was wearing a dress that used to belong to Mr Heygate's oldest daughter. She'd been quite a large girl and it was far too big for me. It had used to be pale green but was now brownish green like seaweed. It was pulled in with an old piece of leather and my shoes were now just soles tied to my feet.

I looked around me again and suddenly felt dizzy. I started falling forwards but arms caught me and gently laid me on the ground. When my vision straightened out, the young man was leaning over me, smiling kindly.

'Yeah, time travel does that.'

'T-time travel?'

He nodded as I sat up. He helped me to my feet and turned back to his guards. 'Come on. Let's take her back to base.' He glanced at me. 'I'll explain when we get there. Trust me.' He smiled and I found myself smiling back. I didn't know where I was or who he was but he was being much nicer to me than anyone ever had been back home. I couldn't help but do what he said. I trusted him.

* * *

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get someone review. _Pixie_ :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Luke

Ok guys, I got a review so I'm posting the next chapter. This is from Luke's perspective. Sorry if I don't quite capture him but I wrote what I thought he would think. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Luke**

Naomi Mannock was different to what I'd imagined. She had long, wind-swept black hair and bright green eyes. This didn't surprise me so much, it was the same complexion that her half-brother Percy Jackson had. However she was smaller in physique than I'd thought she would be. She looked to be extremely thin under the raggedy dress she wore and her cheeks were slightly hollow. She stared around her all the while; taking in everything we went past.

'So, you coping OK?' I asked to break the silence. She nodded but didn't seem to be able to speak. I was searching for something else to say when we came to the clearing in which our camp was pitched. A circle of six tents surrounded a fire pit in the middle. The sun was just starting to go down. The few soldiers I'd brought with me all stood and saluted as I entered the campsite. I waved them down and they all returned to their posts though casting curious glances at Naomi. Felicity, a daughter of the minor goddess Nike, came over to us. 'I've got the clothes in her tent ready Sir.'

I nodded to her and directed Naomi away from her inquiring gaze towards the furthest tent. It was smaller than the others, only a 1-man, rather than a 3-man like all the others. Naomi stared at the tent when we reached it

'Oh right, you haven't seen a tent before have you?' I leant forwards and unzipped the tent flap. I half crawled in then backed out and motioned for her to do the same. She crawled in and then poked her head back out, grinning.

'Is this for me?'

'Yup. It's all yours.'

'I've never had this much space to myself!'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Really?' Wow, your life was bad, wasn't it?'

She grimaced, 'Yeah,' She glanced up at me. 'I never even… No one was ever... nice to me before.' She finished the sentence in a murmur, as though unsure.

I was quiet for a moment, unsure myself of what to say. Suddenly she looked up at me. 'I don't actually know your name.'

I smiled at her. 'I'm Luke. Luke Castellan. And don't worry. We're going to take very good care of you.'

Naomi went straight to sleep as soon as she was in her tent and I returned to the campfire. I seated myself and one by one the others came and sat in a ring around the fire. I stared into the flames in silence. Eventually Felicity asked what they were all wondering.

'Why did Kronos bring her here?'

'She's a daughter of Poseidon.'

They exchanged surprised looks. 'But I thought that there hadn't been any other children of Poseidon for – '

'Nearly a hundred years. Yeah.'

They were all silent for a moment as though unsure of whether to be impressed or alarmed. I decided I'd better explain it to them. Or at least part of it.

'Her name is Naomi Mannock. She grew up here, in San Francisco, in the early 1900s. She is needed for the plan of our great leader Kronos. You don't need to know anymore.'

I stood and entered my tent, the largest of them. It was made for three people but most of the space was taken up by the sarcophagus in which the Titan Kronos was reforming. I knelt before it and lowered my head.

'Lord Kronos, Naomi has arrived. The plan will work.'

'I know she has arrived,' replied the gravelly, chilling voice of the titan, 'was it not I who caused it to happen?'

I lowered my head even further. 'Yes my Lord. She will turn 16 long before my cousin.'

'Yes, but do not think that this will get you out of your duty to me.'

I repressed a shudder. 'Of course my Lord. I simply mean that now our success will no longer be dependent upon Percy.'

'There is no need to tell me my own plan,' rumbled the voice. 'You simply need to execute it.'

'Yes sire.' I stood and poked my head back out of the tent and called to the nearest guard. 'Place a sentry near Naomi's tent. Felicity would be best.'

I withdrew, bowed once more to Kronos, and made for bed.

My dreams were as strange as ever. I was standing by the bank of a river, opposite a small village. A hedge divided the buildings from the river. At first I thought that there was no one there but then I saw something moving off to my right. I turned and saw a small girl crouching on the other river bank, hugging her knees. She looked to be about seven or eight with matted hair that looked dark. Her eyes were closed and tears glistened on her cheeks, forging paths through the grime.

Suddenly I heard a shout from the other end of the hedge. Some slightly older children had just emerged from an alley way.

'There she is!' yelled one of them triumphantly

'Crying as usual!' said another as they advanced towards the girl.

The small girl didn't move but I saw her eyes scrunch tighter and another tear squeeze out. The other children came up and formed a semicircle around her. There were five of them and they all looked at least ten. One of the boys crouched down next to her. 'Aww is poor little baby crying because she doesn't know her father?' The others laughed and one of them jabbed the girl with his toe. The girl still didn't open her eyes, but sat still with her face half buried in her knees. The older children seemed disappointed with this reaction and the first boy who had crouched down and seemed to be the leader, reached out and grabbed her by the hair. She gave a slight yelp but suppressed it. He stood up, pulling her with him and she finally opened her eyes. They were startling green but bloodshot from crying. She pulled free of the boy's grip but the other children formed a tighter circle around her.

They taunted her and poked at her for several minutes but she still gave no reaction. They became angry; obviously they wanted her to fight back. One of the girls abruptly lurched forwards and smacked her straight across the face. The smaller girl gave a slight cry and the other children grinned maliciously. One of the boys standing behind the little girl suddenly swept his foot forwards, catching her ankle and knocking her down. The girl crumpled and grazed her knees as she fell. The leader kicked her again and shoved her towards the water.

'Maybe a wash in the brook will make her a bit cleaner! She loves it. After all she was talking to it the other day.' He gave her another shove with his foot and pushed her right to the edge of the river. Suddenly the girl lurched upwards. I thought she was trying to get away but instead she grabbed the boy by the shoulder and pulled him with her. She fell into the water but halfway in she pushed the screaming boy away from her.

He spluttered and gasped for air and dragged himself back out shivering and whining. Just as he reached the feet of the other children a wave grew out of the brook and splashed down on all of them. They ran back down the bank all shouting and complaining. As they reached the alley, the first boy turned. 'I'll never forget this! You're going to pay! Freak!' Then he ran out of sight. I looked in the water for the girl but she wasn't there. I glanced sideways and saw her standing there, completely dry, staring after him with big green eyes.

I lurched awake, the small face still floating in front of me. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time.

I felt sorry for Naomi Mannock.

* * *

I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I get some feedback from this. Hope you enjoyed. _Pixie _:)


	3. Chapter 3 - Naomi

Hey guys. I got another review so, as promised, here's the next chapter. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Naomi**

I woke up the next morning when the zip of my tent was opened. The girl from yesterday, Felicity I think, was peering in.

'Luke told me to take you to the shower block so you can have a wash. Follow me.' I followed her across the campsite to a small temporary building on the other side. Inside it the floor was full of small holes and there was a metal thing sticking out the wall. It looked kind like a smaller version of one of the sieves that Mrs Haygate used in the kitchen, but with smaller holes. 'There you go.' Said Felicity and turned to leave.

'Wait, what do I do?' I asked.

After she'd explained how to turn on the shower she left me to it. When I emerged a while later in a thick toweling dressing gown, feeling much cleaner, she took me back to my tent.

'I've laid some clothes out for you there.' She pointed to a pile next to my bed. I reached over and pulled out some pants and a shirt. The pants were made of the same strange blue material that Luke had been wearing the day before. The shirt was dark green. After Felicity had left I pulled them on. They were much more comfortable than they looked. I came out of the tent, looking for Felicity but I couldn't see her anywhere.

I spotted Luke over by the fire and for some reason felt a little shy. I headed in his direction, feeling awkward. He turned and saw me coming. He smiled at me but he looked a little disturbed too.

'Morning Naomi, want some breakfast?' I saw a pan on the fire with some meat and eggs in it. My stomach rumbled. I hadn't eaten in almost 24 hours. Luke laughed when he heard my stomach growl. 'I'll take that as a yes then.' He used a metal spoon thing to put the meat and eggs onto a plate, before handing it to me. I stared at it.

'All that's for me?'

He grinned 'Yup, I've already eaten.'

I sat down and tucked in. It was delicious but I was full before I'd got half way through it. 'I don't think my stomach is big enough.' I said, wistfully.

He laughed and took my plate. He handed it to one of the guards who took it away.

'So,' he said after a moment's silence, 'did you sleep well?'

'Yes thanks, you?' He hesitated before nodding. I narrowed my eyes slightly. I could tell he was lying. He seemed to realize this and sighed before speaking.

'I had a dream. Only when demigods have dreams they're often visions of real events, something that is happening or has happened.' I nodded, my dad had told me about them and I'd had my own fair share of disturbing dreams. 'I dreamed… well I think you were in it.' I must have looked taken aback because he rushed to continue. 'I think it was you as a young child, eight maybe. You were sitting by the same river bank we took you from. Some older kids appeared and... well they weren't being very nice to you. You pulled one of the boys into the brook.' He stopped, looking at me. I realized I was shaking. I remembered the incident as though it had happened yesterday. Then again, similar things kept happening even now, years later. 'Don't worry Naomi.' I looked up and met his eyes. 'You're safe here.'

I smiled back at him but I still couldn't shake the sudden memory of that day. The Gang had been getting at me as usual. My mom had been ill and I'd been so busy taking care of her on top of everything else, I'd got really stressed and angry. I hadn't been going to school at the time and the local school had been let out at lunch. When Walter, the leader of the Gang, had started taunting me in the square, while I was shopping for my mother, I'd forgotten my normal rule of not reacting and had snapped back at him. After so long getting no reaction from me he'd been delighted at an excuse to take the taunts further. Earlier in the week he'd walked on to the river bank while I was talking to one of the naiads there. Of course, he couldn't see her and thought I was just talking to myself. Now he started mocking me loudly in the middle of the square. A group of school kids had gathered, all joining in and jeering at me. They'd pushed me down in the mud and thrown the shopping around. I'd broken away from the crowd and run down to the river. The other kids had left but the Gang had followed me. I'd tried not to react but eventually my anger overpowered my better judgment. I'd never planned on the wave. It had just happened. I told Luke all this. I didn't know why. I just felt that I should. When I finished he was quiet for quite a while.

He seemed to want to break the silence. 'Well I guess you want to know why we brought you here.'

'Actually the first thing I want to know is where here is.'

'Oh yeah, sorry. You must be kind of confused huh?' I nodded and he continued. 'We're in San Francisco, same place you were before. Except this is the 21st century.' I stared at him.

'Is that what you meant when you said… time travel?' He nodded. 'But why? Why did you bring me here?'

'Because we want you on our side. Have you ever heard of the Titans?'

'No, what are they?'

'They were around before the Gods. They were mighty beings that ruled a great kingdom. Kronos was their leader and now we are helping him to rise back to power. You see, he was murdered by his son, who then took his position. The Olympians destroyed him and took charge themselves. Now we are helping him to reclaim his rightful position.'

'You want to destroy the gods!' I said as the truth dawned on me. 'But my dad is one of them! And you want me to help you?'

'Yes,' he said calmly, 'my dad's one of them too. Hermes, messenger of the gods. But he never cared for me, any more than your dad cared for you.' I stared at him in dismay. Just when I thought I might be safe here, have friends maybe, I got told I'd only been brought here to help destroy my dad. He leaned in towards me, looking serious. 'Naomi think: when did you last see your dad? Did he stop those people from bullying you? Did he stop your mom from dying in the factories? No. He doesn't care for you Naomi. But here, you can have friends, people who do care for you.'

I felt a tear trickle down my face. My mom had died only a few months before and I had only been told a month ago. I wanted what he offered. I wanted friends. I wanted to be safe and happy but how could I if it meant helping to destroy my own dad?

He put his hand on top of mine and looked me straight in the face. 'Naomi, it's not your fault that she died. It's your dad's. He's a god! He could have stopped her death if he'd wanted to but he didn't because he doesn't care. Help us bring Kronos to power. He will make everything right again. When he beats the gods, one of his brothers will be placed over the underworld. You can have your mom back. You can be happy.'

I stared at the ground. The more I thought about it the more I resented my dad for letting my mom die. For letting me grow up the outcast of the community because he couldn't stick around to be my dad. I wanted my mom back. I wanted to live here in this time with her, and be happy.

I repeated what he'd said in a whisper. 'My dad let my mom die. He's a god; he could have stopped her death.' Suddenly anger bubbled up inside me. I looked up and met Luke's gaze.

'Yes, Luke, I'll help you beat him. He deserves it.'

* * *

The same goes for the next chapter. Please follow, favourite and review if you want me to continue. Also please check out my other PJ-based stories _The God's Grandchildren _and _The Wedding from Hades._ _Pixie _:)


	4. Chapter 4 - Luke

Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, been a little busy with end of the holidays and all. Anyway, to make up for it I'm going to post the next chapter straight after this. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Luke**

The next day we headed down to the coast to be picked up by the Princess Andromeda. The sarcophagus of Kronos was loaded into a litter and four of the guards carried it on their shoulders. The other equipment was carried by the rest of the guards. I walked in the middle of the procession with Naomi. We didn't talk much. She appeared to be deep in thought, and I can't say I blame her.

As we drew nearer to the sea she seemed to have more energy, more of a spring in her step. As we walked across the beach she smiled slightly. We all climbed into two rowing boats that were waiting for us. Two of the demigods took hold of the oars in our boat but she stopped them.

'Don't worry; I'll take care of it.' They glanced at me and I nodded. She held her hand out the back, over of the water and concentrated for a moment. Our boat glided out from the sand and headed into open water. I pointed out the ship and she directed us towards it. It took us around ten minutes to reach the Princess Andromeda. When we were all on board I showed Naomi round. She was quiet all the while, just nodding at the information I gave her. When I took her to her room she only said 'Thank you' before shutting the door.

Trying to shrug off how much that bugged me, I headed for my quarters. I made a detour to check that Kronos had already been placed on the dais in his cabin. When I saw he was there I bowed to the sarcophagus and went to leave. But his voice rumbled through the room.

'Luke, your mind is getting distracted from our task.'

I turned quickly and knelt. 'What do you mean my Lord?'

'The girl is only a tool for our victory, and a last resort at that. She will most likely die. You must not get attached to her. She is just a pawn, a replacement after the failure of the plan to persuade Jackson.'

'I know Lord. I -' I was going to say that there was no chance of me getting distracted but the rumble from the sarcophagus put a stop to my sentence. I realized that maybe there was a chance. When I thought about it I realized that I was already. I was getting attached to Naomi.

For the next two weeks I saw very little of Naomi. I'd put Felicity in charge of training her up with a sword etc. and I was just generally trying to keep my distance. I saw her occasionally around the ship but tried to stay away from the training area and her quarters.

One day however, about halfway through the third week of her stay on board, I was eating in the general canteen as my private dining area was being refurbished after being destroyed by a baby drakon that had escaped the cargo hold. I was eating quickly to get away from there and none of the other demigods were sitting with me. I was looking down at my plate when someone dropped into the seat opposite me. I knew it was her before I even looked up. The salty smell of the air seemed to intensify whenever she was around.

'Naomi,' I said, trying to suppress the urge to grin that had slipped out the moment I knew it was her. It really irritated me. But I was starting to think about the last time I'd felt like this. When I been on the run with Thalia. I shook the thought from my mind, 'what can I do for you?'

'I just want to know what you've been so busy doing. I mean I've barely seen you.'

'Just general stuff.' She looked a little taken aback at my tone. I hadn't meant to snap at her but I was angry with myself for being pleased that she sounded disappointed. Ugh, what was happening to me?

I half expected her to get up and leave but she stood her ground. 'Ok, I was just wondering.'

We sat in silence for a moment and I wrestled with myself to stop her from seeing how ridiculously happy I was.

After a few moments of trying desperately to think of something to say, she broke the silence, speaking a little coolly. 'I'd better go. I've got a fencing match against Felicity next and she's nearly finished eating.'

She stood to leave and before I knew what I was doing I heard my voice say 'Hey Naomi,' she turned quickly to face me again and I forced myself not to blush in sight of her startling green eyes, 'good luck, I hope you win.'

She stared at me for a second then a reluctant smile appeared on her face. Before I could stop it my mouth twisted in to an answering grin. As she walked away I stared down at the table, mentally kicking myself for acting like such an idiot.

After a minute or two I stood and dumped my tray of food on the counter before heading back to my quarters. On the way I passed the dais room, where Kronos' sarcophagus rested. I hurried past the door but just as I walked past it Kronos' voice spoke in my mind, calling me in.

I took a deep breath and entered the room. I knelt before the golden box. 'You called me Master?'

'You are letting yourself get distracted again Luke. You must remember; she is but a tool. If you do not…' A vision burst into my head, a replay of my nightmare. I fell forwards onto the ground and after a few seconds the vision and pain lifted.

I gasped for a moment. 'I-I understand my L-Lord.'

'Good,' He rumbled, 'for you must take a hand in her training if she is to make the right choice. But remember; I know your every thought Luke. Do as I say and you will not be punished. Now leave me.'

I bowed once more and retreated from the room.

* * *

Please review etc. to keep me motivated. I'll post the next chapter now too. _Pixie _:)


	5. Chapter 5 - Naomi

And here's the next one. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Naomi**

The day after I'd spoken to Luke in the canteen, Felicity sat down with me after breakfast. I could tell that she was starting to resent me and I couldn't blame her. She had to stay with me all the time. I'd over heard one of the guards the other week telling her that that was her duty for the next few weeks or so. To be honest I wasn't that keen on her either. She was very bossy and patronizing towards me, even though she was only a year or so older than me.

'Luke said I have to talk to you.' She replied sulkily when I asked what we were doing.

'Talk to me about what?'

'Just some questions he has. When's your birthday?'

'16th February. Exactly eight weeks from the day you brought me here. At least… in my time.'

'Well, its 3rd February today so, in this time, your birthday will be on the…' She scrunched up her freckled nose in thought.

'14th March.' I said. I'd actually figured it out the other night. But Felicity looked disgruntled that I'd got the answer before her.

'Yeah, I guess.'

At that moment a voice I liked much better sounded from the other side of the room. 'Well then, it looks like we have just over a month left.' I turned and saw Luke standing at the door of the empty training room. Felicity immediately stood. Her and all the other people in the ship all showed Luke the same respect, standing when he entered a room etc. but I'd ever been told to do it. I resolutely remained seated as he approached us. 'If you don't mind Naomi, I'd just like to show you something.'

I followed him out of the room and along many corridors to the end of the ship I hadn't really visited yet. He came to a door and turned to me, one hand resting on the handle.

'You are about to meet the Titan Lord who is going to lead us in this war. You have to show him complete and utter respect.' His face was serious and I got the feeling that whatever I was about to be introduced to scared Luke as much as it impressed him. 'Bow when I bow and only speak if he speaks to you.'

He turned the handle and I followed him in cautiously. Anything that scared someone like Luke was something dangerous. I walked round the door, expecting to see some mighty being but instead there was just a golden box on a dais. Luke walked forwards and knelt before the box respectfully. I followed his example but was still confused.

'Lord Kronos, I have brought the daughter of Poseidon before you as asked.'

A voice replied, rumbling through the whole room. 'Naomi Mannock, I know much about you, daughter of the sea.'

'Y-you do?' A chill had come into the room along with the voice and I was shivering.

'Oh yes, we did our research before I called you from the past.'

'It was you?'

'Yes. There is little over a month before you turn sixteen. That is why we called you at that point. Of course we would have brought you here a little earlier but you evaded our ice-giant longer than expected. I expect you are wondering why we brought you here, are you not?'

I nodded, wondering suddenly whether the thing in the box could actually see me or not.

'You were brought here because of a prophecy, made not long after your day, about a child of the Big Three. It was said that the first child of the Big Three that turned sixteen after the prophecy was made would be the key to the downfall of the gods; they would make a decision that could mean their destruction. We needed you or our plan to bring them down would fail. You were the only person who can destroy the gods, as they deserve.'

'Are there no children of the big three nowadays?'

'There are two,' Luke replied, 'one is a daughter of Zeus but she joined the hunters of Artemis so she will never reach sixteen. The other is … too wrapped up in the gods lies to even consider that they might deserve death.' I got the feeling that he had been going to say something else but changed his mind. He had glanced at the golden box as though it had made him change what he was going to say.

The voice of Kronos rumbled again. 'You are our only hope to destroy their wickedness. They care nothing for their children. Go with Luke now. He will be in charge of your training from now on.' We stood to go. 'And Luke, remember what I said.' Luke's jaw tightened but he nodded and left the room. I followed him out.

He took me back to the training quarters and was just talking through the new things he was going to teach me when I interrupted him.

'Luke, the second child of the Big Three that you mentioned, which one is he the child of?'

Luke stared at me, meeting my eyes and I got the feeling that he knew that I'd guessed. I still wanted him to say it though. I wanted to be certain.

'Naomi –'

'Just tell me.'

He stared at me with reserved blue eyes for a moment longer then sighed. 'He's a son of Poseidon… your half-brother, Percy Jackson.'

* * *

I'll try to post soon but now I have homework to contend with writing so it might not be very soon. Please keep reviewing and following as it really does give me motivation to post more. Keep reading. _Pixie _:)


	6. Chapter 6 - Luke

After plea from a reader not long after posting the last chapter I decided that I might as well post the next one. Like I've said before, reviews really do motivate me so keep them coming. Anyway, enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Luke**

That night I really regretted telling Naomi about Percy. Kronos sent nightmares to me. I woke up writhing in pain that I couldn't escape. I didn't dare to go back to sleep again but even when I was awake the images haunted me; my mother, shaking with bright green eyes, Thalia challenging me on top of the mountain with tears in her eyes, the weight of the sky pressing down on me, flattening me against the rock. I rubbed my eyes and shook my head, trying to get rid of the images. Eventually I decided to go for a walk around the boat. I got dressed and left my quarters, heading for the higher floors.

As I walked out onto the highest full deck that spanned the whole of the ship, I spotted a figure standing on one of the higher, smaller decks. I recognized her at once and almost groaned aloud. Naomi was standing on the highest deck of all, silhouetted perfectly in the centre of the full moon. I was just about to back away into the shadows when I realized that she must be talking to someone. A thin jet of water was sparkling out of the sea and a rainbow of moonlight danced through it, forming an iris message connection. I was torn between going closer to see who it was and retreating so she wouldn't see me. I took a few steps closer and hid in the shadow of a large storage box. She was turned so I could see the side of her but as I looked closer I realized that her mouth wasn't moving. She shifted slightly and I saw something glint on her face. I wasn't sure if it was a tear or spray from the jet of water. She reached up and wiped it away before waving her hand in front of the image. The rainbow died and the jet of water dropped back into the sea.

Before I could retreat she turned to face me and I instinctively froze. The swimming pool was between me and the upper deck upon which she stood and suddenly the entire contents lifted and made a kind of slope up to her. She stepped onto it and was halfway down before I realized that when she reached the bottom I would be in plain sight. There was nothing to do but try not to look suspicious. She stepped off the bottom of the water and saw me immediately. It was hard to tell in the dark but I thought that she blushed.

'Hey' she said in a rather flat voice.

'Hey, are you alright?' Her eyes were red and tears glittered on the ends of her lashes.

She nodded then sighed. 'I- I was just…'

'Who were you Iris messaging?' I asked gently.

She looked at me as though afraid I would laugh at her or something. 'I… I wasn't iris messaging a person. I just… told it to show me my… my mom's grave.' She took a deep breath and rushed on. 'I mean I never actually got to go and see it back home and I wanted to know if it was still there now.'

'And is it?'

'Yes,' a small smile broke out on her face and her eyes seemed to shine brighter, 'it's just a lump of rock really, with her name on it but… it's something, right? And I mean it's still standing 100 years after her death. That's good. She wouldn't have liked a fancy one or …' her voice died away as another wave of tears came.

I knew that it was no good telling her that it would be ok or anything like that. I'd been through grief. I'd lost one of my best friends. The weeks after Thalia's death had been hell. I'd gone from completely distraught to furious over and over again. I still wanted to comfort her though. She seemed almost embarrassed to be crying and buried her face in her hands.

'Hey,' I said and pulled her hands away from her face. She looked up at me and her eyes were sparkling with tears, 'you've lost your mom and been pulled into a different time. I think if anyone has a reason to cry it's you.'

She nodded and wiped her eyes with one hand. Most people look worse when they cry but somehow she looked even prettier. I suddenly realized that I was still holding her other hand but I somehow couldn't force myself to unclench my hand from around hers. I continued to hold it as she calmed herself down. After a minute she laughed quietly.

'I was just thinking,' she replied to my questioning glance, 'I'm standing here crying about something that happened a hundred years ago.' She wiped her eyes again and took a deep breath. 'If I'm training early tomorrow I should go get some sleep.'

I nodded and she raised her eyebrow at me slightly. I didn't get what she meant until she glanced down at my hand, still wrapped around hers.

I let go and cleared my throat. She smiled slightly as though she was suppressing a laugh. 'Anyway, I'll see you in the training quarters tomorrow. Night Luke.' Then she really surprised me. As she walked past me to the door, she stood on tiptoe and kissed me on the cheek. She walked away, leaving me standing stock still in shock. I heard the door close behind me and pain suddenly hit me like a sledgehammer. I collapsed to me knees and bit back a yell. The voice of Kronos thundered through my mind. 'I warned you Luke Castellan.' Pain ripped the deck away from me and I fell once more into a chasm of nightmares.

* * *

I might post the next one today as well actually as I have it written and am in the mood for it so the next one will be coming right up. _Pixie _:)


	7. Chapter 7 - Naomi

And here it is :)

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Naomi**

I woke the next morning after a refreshing night's sleep, my head still buzzing slightly from the previous night. I headed down to the training deck straight after breakfast to start the day but I got there before Luke. I sat in a corner on a bench and waited. After about half an hour I started to get a little worried. Was something wrong with Luke or was he just avoiding me after last night?

After a few minutes more I decided I'd better start on my sword practice. After all there was no point in wasting the morning doing nothing. I got out a few of the practice dummies and grabbed the sword Felicity had given me. I attacked one dummy after another, imagining each one to be one of the bullies that had made my life hell back home. I had worked my way through six dummies when I heard a slight noise behind me. I whirled around and found my sword pointing straight at Luke's throat. I lowered it and blushed slightly.

'Sorry.'

'No, that was good reflexes.' He smiled but he looked exhausted. His skin looked pale and clammy and he had massive bags under his eyes. His scar stood out even more than usual.

I was about to ask what was wrong but his expression told me not to. Instead I said, 'So what are we doing today? Felicity has taught me all the basics of sword work but not much else.'

'She says you are very good at it.' He said. I was stunned. She'd seemed to hate me but had complimented my sword work?

Luke wheeled the destroyed dummies out of the way and drew his own sword. It was double edged, steel on one side and bronze on the other. He whirled it around his hand and looked at me expectantly. 'Go on then. Attack me.'

I stared at him but he looked completely serious. 'Um… ok.' I stood about two meters away from him and held my sword up in front of me. I hesitated, not wanting to just run at him. He smirked slightly and suddenly launched forwards at me. His sword slammed into mine and only just missed me on the rebound. I stepped back and saw his next attack coming. I stepped sideways and span, getting inside his guard. I turned and grabbed the wrist of his sword arm as it was still extended and twisted it up. I found myself standing face to face with him with a sword on either side of his throat. His blue eyes were opened wide in surprise and his mouth was open slightly. I stepped back sheepishly and released his arm so he could remove it from his own throat. He stared at me.

'I've never seen that move before; Felicity didn't teach you that did she?'

'No. I was taught a little martial arts by one of our neighbors back home. That's normally done with your arms not swords but it works the same.' He continued to stare at me. 'It's normally used in self-defense.'

'Show me again. Slower.'

I retreated a few steps and he walked towards me again, but much slower. I twisted again and caught his wrist. Again I found myself face to face with him, about an inch or two apart. I showed him once more then he asked for a go. I told him how to do it and after a few attempts he got it.

'Ok, now try it in real time.' I retreated then ran at him full pelt, my sword raised. He spun past my blade and caught my wrist. His face loomed in front of me, with only my sword between us. I could feel my heart beating violently but I wasn't a hundred per cent sure of the reason. He blinked twice and stepped back, releasing my arm and letting my blade fall at my side. I took a deep breath. 'That was good, you're a quick learner.'

He looked at me with a one sided smile. 'I thought I was meant to be training you.' I grinned back but suddenly Luke winced and his hand jumped to his temple.

'What's wrong?' he didn't respond and I put my hand on his arm. He flinched away as though my hand was an open flame.

'I'm fine.' He said after a moment, taking a deep breath. 'I just… let's get on with your training.'

He showed me a few sword moves but he seemed less engaged with it and sent me to lunch much earlier than Felicity ever had.

I headed for the cafeteria and passed an uneventful hour eating and then going over the Greek mythology book that Felicity had given me the other day. After twenty minutes or so my head was swimming with all the names and I sincerely hoped that I would never be asked to spell any of them. I had enough trouble spelling the name 'Poseidon' and he was my dad. I headed back to the training room but again I'd beaten Luke there.

After almost an hour I decided I was going to go looking for him because he was meant to be training me and right now I was just sitting around doing nothing. I headed back towards the centre of the ship but I must have taken a wrong turn because I soon found myself in an unfamiliar corridor. I walked along, looking for a staircase so I could get out onto the higher decks. Halfway down, I heard a strange sound. It was kind of a mix between a cry and a moan. I stood still and listened. It came again and I followed it back to a door I had just passed. It was only pushed too, not clicked shut. I unsheathed my knife. I didn't like lugging my sword around and the dagger was much easier to carry around. I held it up and pushed the door gently.

It opened silently and I saw that this must be Luke's quarters. His sword leant against one wall and in the middle of the carpet, he sat, hunched over. I could just see his face. It was contorted as though he was struggling through pain, but other than that he looked completely fine. Another groan escaped his lips and he fell onto his side. I wanted to run over to help him but something told me not to.

His voice came feebly through gritted teeth, 'I'm sorry my Lord... Yes... My Lord, I swear.' He broke off with a moan and suddenly collapsed, as though the pain had left him. He started to sit up but I was already gone. I knew that that was not something I should have seen. I almost ran for the training rooms.

* * *

Please review and follow and favourite because it really does motivate me and then you can read more. Hope you enjoyed. _Pixie _:)


	8. Chapter 8 - Luke

Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I decided it would be fun to play around with Naomi's powers and came up with a few cool things she could do. Anyway, here it is, enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Luke**

I sat up, breathing heavily from the visions and pain I'd just been subjected too. As I climbed to my feet I froze. The door, which I was certain I'd shut, was ajar. I went to it and looked up and down the corridor but I couldn't see anyone. However the door at the end, which led outside, was wedged open. Maybe a breeze had blown through and swung the door open. Shrugging, I returned to my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I shook my head, trying to rid it of the images and the memory of the excruciating pain. I glanced at the clock on the wall and swore aloud. I was meant to be in the training rooms. I leapt to my feet and hurried for that part of the ship.

When I arrived in the same room as before, Naomi was sitting in the far corner. As I approached she stood and looked me over, looking slightly concerned and wary. I forced a smile.

'Sorry I'm late. I was ... caught up in other stuff.' I suppressed a shudder at the memory. 'Anyway, what did we get up to earlier?' I smiled at her.

She didn't smile back, but continued to gaze at me in that strange way, as though she was worried for me as well as being slightly scared of me. 'You said you were going to take me outside to see what powers I had over water.'

'Oh yeah,' I was rather glad. It meant that I didn't have to spend the rest of the afternoon alone with her.

We headed outside and she kept quiet though she threw me cautious glances every now and then. Part of me was glad of this. If we didn't talk then it was easier to follow Kronos' wishes and avoid the pain. However the other half of me was upset. It wanted me to talk to her, stop her from throwing me those glances, find why she was and dismiss the reason. As we walked I argued against myself and fought to keep it from my face. We climbed to the top deck, where we'd met only last night. I walked to the railing and she followed.

I leaned on the metal railing casually and turned to her. 'Go on then, impress me.'

She did smile slightly at that and two halves of me were suddenly switched. I was half annoyed that I couldn't stop talking to her like that. The other was, stupidly, overjoyed at that tiny smile.

She turned to face the open expanse of water and held her arm out over the railings, parallel to the rocky water below. Very like the swimming pool had last night, a section of it rose and formed a sort of stairway. She hopped up and it moved like an escalator downwards. She looked back and beckoned for me to follow. My curiosity won out and I stepped on. I was a little above her and when she reached the water, instead of stopping as I thought she would, she continued, disappearing under the waves. I was suddenly worried. What if I couldn't breathe under there? But before I could think further than that I was under I closed my eyes and mouth as I submerged, holding my breath.

After a few seconds however I realized that I was perfectly dry from the knees up. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a sort of corridor like oval. It was like a cross between an aquarium tunnel, displaying the fish, and a large long bubble. I was floating with my lower legs in the water.

My expression must have been good because a silvery, bubbling giggle came from my left. I glanced round and saw Naomi floating on the outside of the tunnel. Her black hair danced around her face in the currents and a smile had broken across her face at my bemused expression. I realized that, without making the conscious decision, I was breathing completely normally.

Her voice came again, somewhat distorted by the water between us. 'Impressed yet?'

I looked around me, pretending to think hard. 'I guess, but this all you can do?' My tone was joking and matched the grin on my face. She grinned back.

'Challenge accepted!' She turned and shot off, down into the dark water. I stared after her, trying to see further into the murky blackness. I wondered how long it would be until she came back. It wasn't like I could go anywhere anyway. But it didn't take long. Soon I saw her figure cutting up through the water faster than a dolphin. I saw her face first, exuberant. She shot straight threw the floor of my tunnel and landed gracefully beside me. I raised my eyebrow at her and she held up her finger, signaling for me to wait a moment. Then, abruptly, a grin broke across her face.

I saw something dark rising from the bottom of the sea. Then, as I watched, I realized that it was many smaller things, pulling together. Suddenly they came much closer and I saw that they were pieces of debris forming a floor. They slowed and hit my feet, causing me to rise to my feet in the bubble. She raised her eyebrow at me questioningly. I pursed my lips and tilted my head in thought. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. The floor of debris that we were standing on moved off along the tunnel like a conveyor belt. The bubble tunnel tilted downwards and we descended, passing shoals of brightly colored fish. As we got deeper the water outside the tunnel got darker and darker but we seemed to be descending in a shaft of sunlight, filtering through the water.

'I've made the water reflect all the light towards us,' she said as though she could read my thoughts, 'like a spotlight made of water.' She looked at me. 'Impressed yet?'

'Getting there…' I said, hiding how impressed I really was. She narrowed her eyes at me slightly and I got the feeling that she took that as a challenge too. The further we went the dimmer the light got as it had to get through more and more water. When we reached such a depth that I could only vaguely make out her features, we stopped. It took me a while to realize but the bubble now started quivering to the sides, I assumed in the currents that hadn't been able to move us while we were descending.

'Look down.' came Naomi's voice from right beside me. I obeyed and saw a dim light far below us. Despite how far we'd gone, I knew that the sea floor was still a long way down. I squinted and realized that the light below was made up of lots and lots of dots of neon color. They drew closer and closer and the little sunlight left faded until they were the only light. As they drew closer I stifled a gasp. I knew I hadn't fooled Naomi though and heard a low chuckle of victory from beside me. The things below were jellyfish. Much bigger than any I'd seen in films or on the beach as a child. There were ones of every shade possible, quivering as they rose toward us. Suddenly they were all around us and they seemed to turn the water rainbow colored. I stared around in amazement as the circled our bubble. The light from them lit Naomi's face just off to my right. She was smiling as she took in my expression.

'I win then?' she grinned and I nodded, unable to argue anymore. The light from the jellyfish danced around us, glancing off our bubble into more rainbows. It played across Naomi's face, red then blue then golden yellow. She was still smiling at me but it was no longer a smile of victory. I saw some of her previous unease rekindle in her eyes and her smile was growing smaller. The struggle restarted inside me, but this time it was quickly won. Down here it was hard to think of Kronos and his nightmare visions. I took her hand, forcing myself to look away from her face and out at the water again as I did so. All I wanted to do was remove that doubt from her face.

When I glanced back at her she was smiling again and it made her look even more beautiful. Down here she was completely at ease. I continued to watch the jellyfish, trying to distract myself from the feel of her hand in mine. I figured there must be something either magical or monstrous about these creatures. If not then, surely, they could not have been so big, or shine so brightly. The light still played around us. I was extremely aware of our hands, still interlocked, hanging between us. It felt right.

After a while, I wasn't sure how long, the jellyfish began to sink back down into the depths. Only a dim orange light replaced them and I realized that the sun must be setting, limiting the amount of sunlight that could reach us. I hadn't realized how long we'd been down here. I felt a strange sensation in my stomach, like I was in a lift and slowly the light began to increase. As we rose I was once more in conflict with myself. I knew that Kronos was going to punish me but, like the previous night, I could not let go of her hand. When the ship appeared above us as a large black shadow, our bubble slowed. I looked sideways at Naomi and she looked thoughtful, biting on her lower lip as though she was coming to a difficult decision.

'What is it?' I asked. She turned and I saw that she looked slightly worried again. That bugged me. I didn't want her to grow distant again.

'I…I have to tell you something.' She bit her lip again as though bracing herself, but remained silent. I turned her to face me fully and took her other hand. She looked me straight in the eye and the concern in her eyes faded as we stood like that. Her eyes seemed to change color, like waves dancing in the sun. They went from aqua to turquoise to green to purple as well as a million other colors that I couldn't name. They were mesmerizing to watch and I couldn't look away. I had a vague feeling that this was a bad idea, going deeper then I should but for the moment I couldn't recall the reason. I found myself much closer to her all of a sudden. I wasn't sure who it was that had moved but now we were just an inch or so apart, her face tilted up slightly to look me full in the face.

Then I couldn't see her anymore. A great weight had smashed my downwards and ripped my hands from hers. I heard a cry and only later figured out that it was my own. I exhaled in shock and a silver gleam rose in front of me. I couldn't breathe and I was being pushed and pummeled in every direction. There was a faint orange glow around me but I couldn't figure out where it came from and my eyes were closing. It took precious seconds to figure out what the hell was happening.

I was drowning. The sea had pulled away from Naomi and was pushing me down, crushing me like the weight of the sky.

* * *

Please review and fav etc. it really motivates me to write more and post. I'll post again soon. _Pixie_ :)


	9. Chapter 9 - Naomi

Hey guys, sorry for the cliff-hanger last chapter. Here's the next one, hope you like it :)

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Naomi**

A circle of demigods gathered around me, strangely silent, as I summoned the water from their leader's lungs. It gushed out of his mouth and he made a horrid gagging noise as it went. I could feel tears on my face, the only salt water that clung to me. I pressed my hand more firmly to his chest and the seawater poured faster from his throat. Slowly the waterfall lightened up and I could sense the last of the water leave him. I waited for a frantic few seconds but his chest remained still, no air entering his lungs. I stared at him in horror. He couldn't die. Tears blurred my vision. Tears of fear, pain and guilt. Terrible, terrible guilt. I'd gone too deep into my reserves of power and then let myself get distracted just when they were dangerously low. When Luke had stepped close to me like that I'd stopped paying attention to our bubble and it had collapsed. The current had grabbed him away and left me unaffected, floating like an idiot, alone. I'd shot after him and dragged him to the surface but he wasn't breathing.

Now I bowed my head, ridden with sorrow and self-loathing. Why had I done something so stupid? Suddenly I heard a gasp and jerked my head up sharply. Luke eyes were open and his breath was coming in ragged pants. I lurched forward.

'Luke, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't have enough power. I'm so sorry.' He stared at me in bewilderment and I could say nothing but more frantic apologies. Another demigod dropped to his knees beside Luke and held a water bottle to his mouth. Luke drank deeply and I was suddenly aware of hands grasping my arms and pulling me, almost roughly to my feet. I didn't resist, too filled with the relief of Luke's recovery. The whole group stared, almost glared at me as I felt myself being dragged away.

The unknown hands shoved me into my room and the door was shut. I heard it lock from the outside. I shut my eyes tight and sank down, rolling on to my side on the thick carpet. I tried to shake the image of Luke's still white face from my mind but it floated there like some torture devise. I felt once more the terrible guilt and remorse. I knew it was stupid to keep thinking that know. He was fine. But I could only think; what if he hadn't been? What if I had killed him? Could I have ever lived with that? I scrunch my eyes tighter beneath the hair across my face.

I must have been even more exhausted then I realized because the next thing I knew the sun was shining brightly through my porthole window. I sat up, disorientated. After a minute or two I went to the little bathroom off my room. I splashed my face with cold water and took a long drink from the glass that sat there. Then I crossed to the door and tried it. It was still locked. I went back and sat on the edge of my bed. I stared around me, not seeing the lavishly furnished room I had memorized. The walls were pale cream and the undrawn curtain was creamy yellow. The large bed was covered in matching yellow sheets and blankets. A wardrobe took up half of one wall but it only contained the few clothes Felicity had given me before. The thick cream carpet covered the whole room and matched the tiles in the bathroom. It was bland colors but far nicer than anywhere I'd been before.

I'd been sitting there for several minutes when I heard something outside my door. I was so deep in thought that it made me jump three feet in the air. I stood up and tried to calm my wildly thumping heart. The door opened and I saw Luke standing in the doorway, looking a little cautious. My heartbeat, which I'd only just managed to get under control, went up tempo instantly without permission.

'Luke,' I whispered after a second, 'I'm so sorry. I got distracted and …' I broke off when I saw a grin appear on his face. He raised an eyebrow at me.

'What was it that distracted you exactly?' he asked innocently.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I remembered him stepping right up to me the previous day. He grinned again.

'I nearly killed you…' I said, whispering again. 'How could I have lived with myself if I had?'

His smile faded a little. 'But you didn't so it's fine. And anyway,' he continued, smirking once more, 'you could argue that it was my fault, couldn't you?' I felt the side of my mouth twitch, despite the heat in my cheeks. Whenever I saw him smile my lips had a tendency to mirror his.

He looked at me a little more seriously. 'Honestly Naomi, forget it. I don't die easy.' He said it in such a way that I felt he was telling the truth. I looked him in the eye for a moment then lowered my gaze.

'Fine, I'll forget it for now but I still have to make it up to you somehow.'

He rolled his eyes but seemed to except that that was the best answer he was going to get.

'Anyway,' I said to change the subject, 'why was I locked in here?' A small amount of anger flitted across his face.

'My guards,' he huffed, 'they appeared to get the impression that you were trying to do away with me.' I grimaced. I knew that that was what it had looked like. 'Don't worry,' he said, noting my expression, 'I explained to them.'

'What did you explain?' I asked cautiously.

'I simply said that I asked you to demonstrate your talents and you pushed yourself a little too far. Was that not what happened? I figured that maybe I should leave out the… distraction.'

The annoying flush colored my cheeks again.

'Anyway,' he continued, pretending not to notice, 'as we missed most of your training yesterday, I guess we should get going.'

* * *

I'll post again soon. Please review/follow/favourite as that motivates me to write and post more. _Pixie _:)


	10. Chapter 10 - Luke

Hey Guys, sorry I haven't posted in so long but school's kind of hectic at the moment. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Luke**

As we walked to the training rooms I thought of the conversation I'd had with Kronos the night before.

When I'd woken in my quarters, several hours after the drowning incident, I'd heard him calling me. I'd gone to his cabin, fearful of an angry reaction to the day's events. However, when I entered the room there was a moment of silence as though he was thinking.

'Luke, you must still be careful with your feelings for the girl. However I now think that perhaps it could help if she feels… devoted to you.' I stared at the floor, my eyes widening in surprise. 'She already feels attached to you and it would give her more… incentive to do as we want.' His voice sounded as though he'd thought this through for a long time but was still unhappy with the outcome.

'I… you want me to… what?' I stuttered. I was completely thrown. This was not what I'd come prepared for.

I replayed the subsequent conversation in my head now as I walked to the training areas with Naomi. She must have noticed the spring in my step and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I just grinned at her and she narrowed her eyes slightly.

'Are you sure you didn't get saltwater into your brain?' I laughed aloud at her question and she seemed to take that as a yes.

'Don't worry Naomi, I'm fine. Honestly. In any case, you'd be the one to tell me if I had seawater on the brain.' My smile slipped a little as I remembered Annabeth's murmur of 'Seaweed Brain' when she was unconscious after holding the weight of the sky. I wiped away the memory quickly and instead kept my mind on the present.

Through the morning, we worked our way through javelin, shield and knife practice. She was alright at javelin inside but as soon as we went outside and she tried to throw it the wind blew it away. After that we stayed inside. She was fairly good at defense and her work with her dagger was really good. She quickly adapted the move she'd performed with the sword before so she could use a dagger and the opponent's sword.

The following week was filled with training exercises for Naomi and the rest of my army. They were all preparing for the almost inevitable fight that was just a few weeks away.

One morning I was waiting in the training room longer than normal. I was starting to get a little worried when Naomi slipped into the room. I grinned when I saw her but her smile was a little more tentative and I saw a blush color her cheeks. She walked over to me, her head down and her cheeks still slightly red.

Before I could ask what was up she murmured, 'Thank you,' I looked at her in confusion. What was she thanking me for? She looked at me and saw my expression. 'Thank you for the flowers.' She mumbled. I continued to stare at her, perplexed. She started to frown. 'Were they not from you? The note said they were.' She pulled a piece of paper from her back pocket and held it out to me. Written on it in a perfect imitation of my own handwriting was a short message

_To the daughter of the sea, from Luke_

I started to blush slightly as well as I realized that this must be some plan of Kronos'. Only he called her 'daughter of the sea'.

'Oh,' I said, not sure what else to say, 'well, you're welcome I guess.'

She nodded. 'I guess I was kind of surprised that Valentine's Day was still celebrated.'

I quickly did the math in my head. It was February 14th. I'd completely lost track of the date.

After that rather embarrassing day, we continued in the same, uneventful pattern for the next couple of weeks. We spent the mornings doing training with a sword, dagger and shield etc and in the afternoons we rotated round different activities; sometimes tackling the assault course we had onboard, sometimes experimenting with her powers and sometimes talking about the myths and monsters that were real. We talked little about her birthday or the decision that she would be required to make. I followed Kronos' instruction and steered clear of the matter. He still warned me to watch me feelings but whenever I was around Naomi I tended to forget what he had said. I suffered from no more nightmares and had almost forgotten the excruciating pain.

Training Naomi was very satisfying. She was a very fast learner and tended to use her small size and quick feet to her advantage in a fight. She took on board everything I told her and had a very good memory. She seemed happy to work on her skills all day and her mood seemed to infect everyone around her. Or maybe that was just me. Being around her always put me in a good mood.

On the 6th March I went to our training room in the morning with a growing dread. Kronos had said that I had to talk to her about her birthday and I was nervous, partly of her reaction and partly because it was just a week away. Kronos' previous words kept ringing in my head when I really didn't want them to. _She will most likely die. _I tried not to think of it but it kept invading my head. When I arrived she was attacking some practice dummies with her knife. I stood by the door, watching. As she whirled from one to another she had a strange expression on her face. I'd seen it before when we'd had practice fights but it had been hard to concentrate when she was attacking me. Now I could see it clearly I studied it closely, memorizing it. It was like a cross between a smile of enjoyment and a look of concentration. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly but her lips were pulled up at one side. She looked stunning and her eyes gleamed with amusement as she twirled through the dummies. She looked older than sixteen already although her birthday was still a week away. Her movements looked kind of like a dance, graceful and rhythmic. She gutted the final dummy and took a step back, breathing heavily.

I didn't move but something alerted her to the fact someone else was in the room. She stiffened slightly and spun around, her knife raised defensively. She relaxed as soon as she saw it was me and a grin leapt onto her face, along with the color to her cheeks.

'Hey Luke, what we doing this morning?'

I internally sighed at the prospect. 'Actually, I think we need to talk… about your birthday.' The smile slipped from her face but she sighed and nodded.

'I was starting to think that myself.'

* * *

I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can. Please review if you want it more quickly because that helps to motivate me. Thnks for reading my work.

_Pixie _:)


End file.
